


Inject Me With Your Love Song

by CionAltima



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blind!Jazz, brief description of wounds, hardlining but not in a sexual way, missing eyes, the OP and Ratchet ship is there if ya squint like really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: There was only so much one could do to predict the outcomes of any action. Something always came about to totally mess things up for Prowl’s plans one way or another. Prowl shouldn’t have had anything to worry about that orn though. And yet, he could sense something was off.





	Inject Me With Your Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Rosegold by Skyhaven has just been my go to song for Jazz and Prowl for some reason so I just had to write a fic based off it at some point. Most of this was written in the car ride to and from my BA graduation ceremony and then finished once I got home. It actually went through heavy revision and I love it. I hope you guys do too.  
> EDIT: fixed small grammar mistakes 5/30/19

There was only so much one could do to predict the outcomes of any action. Something always came about to totally mess things up for Prowl’s plans one way or another. Prowl shouldn’t have had anything to worry about that orn though. And yet, he could sense something was off. Just couldn’t exactly say what. A small curling feeling of dread had filled his very spark during his evening energon. It wasn’t from guilt of missing any meals that day, he had left the small alerts on in his HUD that Jazz had insisted upon whenever he was off base.

Which had worked and the fact that the small jingle of Jazz singing the parody ‘Just Eat It’ would make Prowl’s very being grow fuzzy and warm. He truly was in love with the enthusiastic, silly, musical mech. 

So what was bothering him? He had easily finished the logs. Sent all requests on to the correct mechs. Checked in with Optimus to make sure his friend was actually taking a break also, Ratchet was currently unpacking the latest medical supplies, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were currently training last he checked and not pranking anyone, and Red Alert had messaged him not to long ago stating all was calm at the end of his shift. Prowl had swiftly finished the rest of his drink and made his way to his quarters for recharge, any further extra planning could be done the next day cycle.

Stepping into his personal quarters he paused and took a moment to check the private and heavily encrypted comm link he had with Jazz. The other would send a message before the start of the night cycle if he was able to. Prowl shuffled over to his berth and carelessly let himself drop onto the slightly padded metal slab. He always waited for Jazz to send something first just in case he was in a critical moment during a mission. Slowly rolling onto his side Prowl shuttered his optics shut and tried to calm his racing processor as he rubbed at his sides, still feeling the dread welling up inside of his chassis.

He tried to recharge. He really did, but all that he was able to achieve was twisting and turning trying to shake the feeling off later in the cycle. Pushing himself up abruptly his doorwings hiked up in irritation. Dragging a servo down his faceplate Prowl wondered if this was how Red Alert always felt. With that in mind he left his quarters to go check on the security room. Surely that would help if he saw for himself that everything was fine and the feeling within his spark was just silly. Logically he knew the likelihood of a direct attack was extremely low, especially given the fact just a few days ago Jazz had sent an encrypted message about the current shambled state of the Decepticon forces. The Decepticons wouldn’t be antagonizing anyone soon.

The walk from his quarters to the security room was uneventful, given the fact that it was the middle of the night cycle. Only mechs with guard and monitor duty were awake. He paused as the door to the security room slide open and he had to shutter his optics while stepping into the brightly lit room compared; whereas the hallway overhelm lights were dimmed to save power during the night cycles. 

Nodding to Mirage, glad that Red Alert had left his shift, Prowl made his way to the second console of surveillance monitors and sat down. Doing a quick cursoring look over Prowl was pleased to see all cameras functioning and the night was quite around the base. Hearing the door open again not long after he’d checked everything over he glanced up. Watching as Hound made his way over to Mirage, Prowl didn’t miss the small smile spread over Hound’s faceplates as he leaned down to press his forhelm against Mirage’s startling the other out of his focus. The whispers of the two wishing each other a good recharge filled the room as Hound took over for the next shift.

Prowl jerked back to the monitors not wanting to be seen staring. He wasn’t one to let his emotions control him. Well, to begin with it was hard to loosen up as Jazz put it, his battle net just took up so much of his processor. There were rare times though that his emotions by passed it and were at the forefront, like now. Mixed in with the still hovering dread was jealousy. He wanted to show Jazz just how much he meant to him not just when they were alone, but when also around their comrades just like any other couple. That was a bit of an issue though for starters their schedules were always hectic, Jazz was away often on missions, and the rare times they had attempted small displays of affection in public it had caused Prowl to actually get caught up in a glitching loop in his processor. Ratchet had explained that the glitching loops were most likely due to Prowl’s battle net and rational thoughts conflicting in someway.

Prowl did his best to accept the odd situation and made sure to steal as much time with Jazz as he could. He focused back on the surveillance, paused the feeds on the console and jumped the time back to earlier in the day. He swore he felt his own spark lurch in his chassis as he moved the feed from the east corner to the main screen and resumed the video. Taking note of the time explained why no one had caught the split second flash of a white and black frame stumbling forward before collapsing into a ditch effectively hiding the mech from sight. That orn was the start of a new shift leaving that split second to go unnoticed. 

He stumbled to the door as his doorwings threw off his balance as they spasmed erratically with spark felt fear. Prowl could hear Hound calling to him with worry, but nothing was being processed. All that he knew was that he had gotten up abruptly and that the monitor feed was stuck on loop in his mind as he hastily transformed and peeled off down the hallway leading to the entrance of the base. It didn’t even register to him how fast he was going until he drifted at a sharp turn, nearly crashed into the wall before leaping out of the turn to transform and slam his servo to the door’s locking system. As soon as the door started to disengage and fold open he was squeezing his frame through, even tucking in his doorwings. His Jazz was out there sprawled out in a ditch! 

Prowl ignored the messages popping up in his HUD as he got out and sped off; only noting that some where from Ratchet, which was good since Jazz would most likely need medical attention. He skidded to a stop as he reached the ditch before transforming to step down next to Jazz’s still form.

“Jazz?” Prowl croaked out with static lacing his voice. “Love?”

He sent a quick message to Ratchet of his location and a list of the apparent damage he could currently see of Jazz’s frame. Scorch marks, missing audio horn, the other completely crumpled and leaking energon, a mangled fritzing leg, and no visor; viciously riped from his helm leaving snapped connector wires to hang loosely. Prowl knelt down and paused, his hands outstretched but unsure of what to do. He wanted to touch and hold Jazz, but the fear of worsening something held him back. Jazz had made his way back blind. He would have to wait for Ratchet to arrive and take control of the situation.

Until then all he could do was stare down at his lover helplessly. It wasn’t until a droplet fell onto his hand that he realized he had started crying. His vents rattled as he furiously rubbed at his optics fruitlessly. Only freezing when a horrid fritzing pop came from Jazz’s vocalizer as he forced it to reset.

“Prowler.” 

“Shh I’m here.” Prowl whispered as he carefully lifted Jazz into his lap. His engine sputtered as he reset his optics at the sight of his lover’s chassis. A charred hole about the size of a bowling ball was located just below and to the right of Jazz’s spark chamber. Any higher and his spark would have extinguished. Jazz’s vents wheezed as he slumped against Prowl’s form as he forced the armor on his left side to transform back.

Prowl didn’t push for any explanation as he tenderly pressed his chevon to Jazz’s forehelm. His own side panel flicked open and he swiftly got to work plugging their cords into their sides. It had been a while since they’d hardlined with one another for comfort. They hadn’t when Jazz had left for the latest mission since it had been calculated to be something low risk. Obviously something widely unpredictable had happened. This was something that they both needed.

Prowl watched aptly as the other eased in his hold as Prowl methodically combed through his coding as he let his firewalls fall away. Besides Ratchet, Prowl was the next best at searching for any code tampering. It was a vile act to do to any mech and just thinking about the possibility left a sour taste in his mouth. He paused in his search as Jazz flitted against his code with glyphs dripping with fear and need.

::I need a fix of you::

::Just tell me what to do:: Prowl responded as he minutely tightened his hold around Jazz. His lips quirked up as his love pulled up two saved memory files of him singing softly. The first time Prowl hadn’t know that Jazz had entered the room until he was finished. Of course Jass was ecstatic to ask if the song was a traditional Praxian lullaby. Praxians could sing just like any mech, but traditional Praxian songs did not involve words their vocalizers were instruments in their own right.

Prowl directed Jazz to connect to his audio input since Jazz’s audial horns would need to be repaired in order to function properly. Jazz involuntarily shuddered while letting out a garbled mess as Prowl softly let his voice crescendo, letting the reverberations wash over Jazz as he also directly uploaded the audio to his lover. Jazz’s vocalizer was shot for now, but that wouldn’t stop him from joining his love.

::Inject me with your love song  
Cause I don’t think I’ll last long::

Prowl gently gripped Jazz’s undamaged servo and brought it up to his chassis directly over his spark.

::Can you feel my sparkbeat  
It’s racing at a new speed::

::I need a fix of you::

::Just tell me what to do::

::It might be my last dose  
But you know how that goes  
Cause I don’t think I’ll last long::

::It’s racing at a new speed  
Just tell me what to do::

::But you know how that goes  
I don’t think I’ll last long  
I don’t think I’ll last long  
I don’t think I’ll last long  
I don’t think I’ll last long::

Prowl’s venting hitched as he checked his HUD in the background for Ratchet’s ETA. Not fast enough for his liking, but he wouldn’t let that distract him.

::Inject me with your love song::

::Cause I don’t think I’ll last long  
Can you feel my sparkbeat::

::It’s racing at a new speed  
I need a fix of you::

::Just tell me what to do::

Jazz smiled and weakly nuzzled Prowl’s helm as they finished the song together. He wished that he could look at Prowl, but of course when he got caught the Cons had decided to rip off his visor. His vocalizer clicked and whined as he felt Prowl lift his helm away. He slumped his helm against Prowl and listened through the connection he still had with his lover as he and Ratchet conversed.

“Ratchet.”

“Carefully get him loaded up in the back. Optimus brought the trailer.” Ratchet said before getting out of the ditch to transform. Prowl slowly stood, keeping a good hold on Jazz, and carried him out of the ditch. He gently pressed his chevon to the top of Jazz’s helm as he climbed into the trailer. Prowl gently urged Jazz to pull back as he left Jazz’s side of the hardline, only to leave behind the data packet of their song. Jazz reluctantly did the same, cherishing the file as he felt Prowl disconnect their cords from one another.

The next two orns passed in a hazy blur for the two of them as Ratchet and Optimus carefully helped the two up. Ratchet hoisted Jazz up into his arms and carried him to the medbay as Optimus directed Prowl to the waiting seats located just to the right of the medbay door. Prowl waited to be allowed back in to be by Jazz’s side as patiently as he could with Optimus staying with him. They both were waiting to hear any news from Ratchet, but knew from experience not to loiter in the medbay. It felt like time was crawling before almost going to a stand still as Prowl sat up straighter, doorwings jerking to pick up any and all data, before bolting for the door just as it hissed open to reveal a grumbling Ratchet.

“There’s still repairs that need to be done, but I’ve fixed him up as much as I could for now.” Ratchet explained as he studied a data pad. “Tomorrow I need to start on reconstructing a visor for him. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to recharge.”

Prowl stepped to the side for Ratchet to leave before quietly entering the medbay. He didn't care at the moment about anyone else and made his way to Jazz's side as Optimus left with Ratchet to give them some time. Prowl carefully pulled a chair to the edge of the medberth to sit down in before staring at Jazz’s patched up frame.

“Gonna stare another hole into me.” Jazz chuckled weakly as he reached his hand out.

Prowl swiftly laced his fingers between his lover’s and ex-vented. “I knew something wasn’t right. I don’t know how. I’m so sorry no one saw you.”

“Hey, hey it’s alright sweet spark. I’m back now.” Jazz grinned as he tried to sit up more. He grimaced and sagged back against the pillow cushioning his back.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Prowl asked as he gently squeezed Jazz’s servo. He gently ex-vented as Jazz shook his helm slowly.

“Just need ya.”

“I’ll always be here for you love.”


End file.
